The Final Battle
by Jcharn
Summary: Harry messes up when apparating and ends up in the final battle. Please R


It is a hot day in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Three students are in the grounds practicing their apparating skills. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger are having a laugh on this very hot day. Harry as just appeared behind Ron and scared him shitless. "What did you do that for" Shouts Ron

"It was only a joke mate" replies Harry. Ron isn't very good at apparating so he just watches mainly. Hermione apparates a perfect five metres away and back right in front of Harry. Its Harry's turn next. He gets ready setting his mind on his destination and he disappears but doesn't return. Hermione and Ron look at each other in amazement. They wait a minute and Harry still doesn't return. They don't know what's happened so they go to have a look around the school to see if he has appeared somewhere else.

Harry has landed on the edge of a large, dark mountain. He doesn't know where he is. He looks around and he can see a wide stretch of wasteland. It is very dark and there are little fires everywhere. He then looks to his right to see a high tower with a great red eye at the top. He starts to wander where he is. He has never seen a place like this before.

He looks behind him and sees that he is about halfway up the mountain. There is an entrance just ahead of him. He heads for it to explore the inside of the mountain and to see if there are any clues inside to where he is.

He enters and in front of him is a rock bridge and then a wide piece of rock where two small people, one with brown hair and one with red are standing. There is also a weird looking creature with them. The rock is surrounded by lava. He doesn't recognise the people in front of them but he notices that the two men are fighting with the creature. He runs towards them to see what's happening. The fighting stops when the man with red hair shouts. "Mister Frodo. There is someone else in the mountain with us." The other two turn round to look at Harry. "Who are you" Shouts the other man.

"I am Harry Potter. I don't how I got here. I must have messed up when I was apparating. Who are you by the way?" replies Harry.

"We are hobbits from the shire. I am Sam and this is Frodo. We have come to destroy a ring in the fires of Mount Doom and that is trying to stop us." Explains Sam. "If we don't destroy the ring we could be doomed for life."

"I will help you destroy the ring then Sam and Frodo." So Harry withdraws his wand from his robes and hits Gollum with a curse. Gollum freezes on the ground.

"Wow, what was that" asks Sam in amazement.

"A curse" says Harry. "Go on then destroy the ring." Harry shouts at Frodo. Frodo walks towards the edge of the rock and hangs the ring over it.

"Throw it Mister Frodo" Shouts Sam. Frodo hesitates. Harry releases Gollum but grabs him so he can't go for Frodo. Gollum kicks Harry and breaks free. He runs to Frodo and goes for the ring, but before he gets there Frodo disappears. Sam throws a rock at Gollum then runs at him and pushes him off the edge. Gollum is gone. He burns in the lava below. Harry is still in pain. Sam then shouts, "Where are you Mister Frodo. Destroy the ring. Gollum has gone." Frodo reappears and before he can do anything Harry is on Frodo and he grabs the ring and throws it over the edge. "It's gone." Says Frodo in a sad voice.

The lava starts shooting up viciously around them. The three run for the exit and hen they get out there is lave everywhere. The three go and lie n a rock where there is no lava. Sweat pouring off them. Exhausted of energy. "Well I'll be off." Says Harry

"How." Asks Sam

"I will try and apparate back home."

"Ok. Thank for everything." Says Frodo.

"Do you want to come with me?" asks Harry

"No thanks. We will find someway of getting home." Replies Sam

"Ok. Well bye." Harry stands there for a few seconds concentrating and then he's gone.

Harry arrives back in Hogwarts. It's after tea. He can't wait to find Ron and Hermione to tell them everything that has happened.


End file.
